Entreprise (2e Partie)
by migguy-24
Summary: (UA AU) Après la mort de Zaloize Nadale, la patronne de Yostuba, Rem était enfin libre de recherchée la personne qu'elle souhaitais avoir. Watari, remarqua de son coté, que la société de Yotsuba est monté en flèche en même temps que ces principaux concurrents mourraient tous d'une crise cardiaque. L à encore du pain sur la planche. /Pause\
1. Liens

StatutFacefiction : Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. :D

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya est à moi.

Rating [M] : Oui oui oui, encore et toujours du lemoooonnn *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya. Souchiro x Watari.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Question : Devinez qui viens manger ce soir ?

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Liens**

* * *

 _Pov de Rem  
_

 _"Sayonara Remû-chan."_

Il lui en à fallu du temps pour me rendre le cahier. Enfin, disons que j'ai pu le récupéré sans encombre. Ça me dérangeais beaucoup d'écrire son nom juste pour récupéré le cahier mais au final me voilà à nouveau libre. Lorsque j'avais vu cette autre femme qui avait l'air de lui ressemblé, j'ai ressentis un peu de compassion pour elle. Je sais que c'était interdit de se soucier d'un humain mais cette femme... de la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux malgré qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

J'ai fait une grave erreur en lassant tomber mon cahier la premiere fois. J'avais su trouver la personne mais hélas, cette grosse dame l'avait ramasser en première. Du coup, j'ai été obligée de resté avec elle. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude j'ai lue la frayeur dans les yeux d'un humain lorsqu'elle m'a rencontré pour la première fois, comme d'habitude j'ai été obligée de dire les règles à cet humaine et comme d'habitude, j''ai été obligée de suivre cette humaine, de jour comme de nuit.

J'ai été forcée à suivre ces moindres faits et gestes. Je ne m'en souciais pas qu'elle tuais des personnes pour son propre grade. Je lui avait bien dit que si elle utilisait le cahier, elle ne risque de pas aller au paradis ni en enfer quand viendra le jour de sa mort. _"J'ai encore pas mal d'années devant moi."_ La pauvre idiote, elle ne savait pas que sa fin était proche. Et puis quand j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand un de employer à fait des choses horrible sur une autre personne, je me suis dit que cette femme était vraiment cruel.

Sa mort m'a libérée. J'ai passer les jours suivants à trouver la jolie tête blonde qui devait devenir la nouvelle propriétaire du cahier, recherché une personne dans tout le pays et pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin. Je tenais toujours son Death Note dans les mains quand je la vis finalement sortant d'un bâtiment dans un uniforme d'écolière. _C'est pour toi que je le fais, Jealous mon ami._ Elle était toute aussi joyeuse qu'avant quand je l'avais observée dans le monde des shinigamis.

* * *

 _Pov de Misa_

Mes 4 amies me fis signe en disant en même temps "A plus tard, Misa-chan." Je leur renvoyais le signe, trop contente que la journée se finissais "Bisou les filles, à demain." Comme d'habitude nous nous séparons dans la bonne humeur et la fatigue de la journée. Comme c'était dur de suivre les cours... surtout avec un prof un peu pervers et sa femme autoritaire. Les autres en ont de la chance, finir la journée pour rentrée chez elles, étudier ou jouer au jeux vidéos, j'aimerais trop être à leur place. Mais bon, je suppose que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une carrière de mannequin pendant la période scolaire.

Après tout, c'est pas comme si je pouvais m'ennuyer. J'étais hyper heureuse que Mayu et Mariko m'avaient trouver un travail pour que subviens à mes propres besoins quand j'étais dans la galère et je crois bien que je ne les remerciais jamais assez pour ça. Mais hélas, la foudre de la tragédie s'est abattue sur ma vie... un deuxième fois. Mayu et Mariko sont mortes d'une crise cardiaque tandis qu'elles avaient montée leur propre société de lingerie coquines. Elles était si grandement montées à l'échelle des meilleurs entreprise que la mort avaient décidée de les emporter. Comme si la vie, autant cruelle qu'elle était, ne voulait pas que je sois heureuse.

Je me souviendrais toujours de leur joie et leur bonne humeur lorsqu'elle avaient commencer à travailler.

 _"Mayu : On monte notre propre entreprise aujourd'hui, je suis si excitée que ma tête risque d'exploser..._

 _Mariko : Ah ah ! Calme ta joie, sœurette, même si on en est qu'au début, on progresse déjà dans les affaires. On ne peut pas se permettre l'échec._

 _Mayu : Oh, je ne peut plus tenir en place, il faut absolument qu'on fête cette victoire._

 _Misa : Je suis heureuse pour vous les filles. Quand à moi, je suppose que je vais continuer ma carrière._

 _Mariko : Tu sais... plus tard tu pourrais travailler avec nous. Qui sait ce que l'avenir te réserve. Et on peut réussir à dépasser Deadline rien qu'a toute les 3 si tu venais nous rejoindre..."_

Deadline... L'entreprise où je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui sortais de là-bas. Un beau jeune homme trop mignon qui devais avoir 3 ans de plus que moi, qui était habillé d'un uniforme de secrétaire et qui portais de si belles lunettes. Comment ne pas résisté au charme d'un si beau jeune homme. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de lui. Je voulais absolument tout savoir de lui. Quelques jours après être tombée sur lui, j'avais mener ma petite enquêter. J'ai appris qui s'appelais Raito Yagami, appeler "Light" en anglais, qu'il était le fils chef de la police et qu'il était également célibataire. Comment ne pas contenir ma joie face à ça ?

Depuis lors, entre la pause école/travaille, tout les soirs et chaque fois que j'étais libre, j'allais là-bas, à l'observée en silence. Même si je savais que c'était pour quelques minutes, je souriais rien qu'en le voyant. J'avais énormément peur et je n'osais pas aller le voir de peur d'avoir à affronter la tragédie une 3e fois.

Comme d'habitude, je me dirigeais vers le grand bâtiment et j'observais la sortie de 'mon futur' petit ami. Je m'étais décider qu'aujourd'hui était le jour idéal pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. _Qui sait ce que l'avenir te réserve._ Mariko avait raison. On ne sait pas à quoi on pourrait s'attendre, je ne pouvais pas simplement le regarder, je DEVAIS l'avoir rien que pour moi. Je prenais une grande respiration et me dirigea vers la porte mais en un éclair, j'ai dû m'abriter. Pas parce que Light sortais mais parce que cette fois-ci, il était accompagné de deux femmes et de deux hommes, tous, riaient. _Qui étaient-ils ?_

"Raaah mais t'es pas croyable bon sang, je voulais jouer avec lui Tout Seul."

"J'ai chopper un rhume à cause de toi, Light-chan. Donc, t'es obliger de m'écouter cette fois ci."

"Allez Yagami-sama, ça va être amusant de jouer devant des tas de spectateurs."

"Qu'il y a des spectateurs ou non, ça ne change rien pour moi." Tout le monde se tourna vers un drôle de mec avec une tête bizarre comme si il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. _Berk ! Qu'est ce que mon Light fait avec 'lui' ? J'écarquilla mes yeux face à la vue. Il lui passe un bras autour de son coup et il... l'embrasse._

"C'est toi qui vois, Lawliet..."

Bouillonnante de fureur. Je décidais de les suivre à quelques mètres derrière eux. _Peut être que je découvrirais quelque chose qui intéressa 'mon' Light à l'avenir._ Nous entrèrent tous dans un grand bâtiment sportif et je me dissipais dans la foule. _Il y avait du monde ici._ Quelques secondes après être entré un vieux monsieur indiqua à la foule d'aller dehors pour voir le match. Je sortais dehors à l'air libre. Heureusement pour tout le monde, y compris pour moi, la canicule était au rendez vous. La foule s'installa et je pris une place en hauteur dans un coin.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de mon Light quand ils commencèrent le match mais un bruit attira mon attention. Je vis un drôle de cahier noir à coté de moi. Je le ramassais curieuse et je lis sur la page de couverture : 死のノート *. _Dèsú Note ? Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?_

Une voix sortie de nul part me parla "Je suis heureuse que tu touche le cahier avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse..."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : Je voulais respecter l'écriture du cahier de Misa, mais j'ai pas pu trouver le vrai kanji en écriture de shinigami. Désolée :/

... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light : Je te hais.

Auteure : Oui moi aussi je t'aime, Light-chan

L : Sadique

Zaza : Esclavagiste.

Jalimya : Nooonnnn, pas Misa. Tout sauf cette-

L'auteure couvre la bouche de Jalimya

Auteure : Chut. Tait toi, sinon, tu va réveillée 'la bête'.

Light (remarquant le jeu de mot) : Et qui est 'la belle' ?

L'auteure envoya un regard vers L. Et Light lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser.


	2. Enquêtes

StatutFacefiction : J'aimerais tellement faire cette fanfic comme un one-shot, mais je ne peux pas puisque j'ai de nombreuses choses à raconter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya est à moi.

Rating [M] : Oui oui oui, encore et toujours du lemoooonnn *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya. Souchiro x Watari.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Enquêtes**

* * *

 _Pov de Misa  
_

J'étais tout déboussolée en rentrant chez moi ce soir là. Cette... créature m'avait fait une de ses peurs et m'avait également m'empêcher de hurler à plein poumons. J'avais à peine toucher ce drôle de cahier et voilà qu'un monstre débarquais d'une autre galaxie apparaissait devant moi. Après m'être calmée, je me suis mise à écouter cette créature. Et je l'avais mentalement remerciée pour m'avoir empêcher de hurler, qui sait ce qui aurait pû arriver si elle n'avait rien fait. J'aurais criée, je me serais pris la honte devant des tas de personnes et chose en plus, mon 'futur' petit ami ne m'aurait même pas adressé la paroles après ça.

J'appris que la créature appelait Remû ou Rem, qu'elle était une shinigami et qu'elle voulait me protégée. Elle m'avait expliquer qu'avant d'entré dans notre monde, un autre shinigami nommé Jealous m'avait sauver la vie en se sacrifiant, Rem avait pour mission de me donner son cahier afin que je l'utilise. Je voulais lui rendre à tout pris ce cahier car elle m'avait expliquer que si un humain utilisait le Death Note, il ne devrait pas s'attendre à aller au paradis ni en Enfer. Je ne voulais pas cette chose car quand je mourrais, je voudrais tellement revoir ma famille.

Rem ne m'a pas laisser le choix, elle m'avait dit que même si je brûlais le cahier ou que je tentais quoi que ce soit avec, elle resterait à mes cotés quand même et elle ne me tuera jamais. Ainsi, après le match de tennis j'avais pris le cahier noir et je l'avais mis dans une boite à chaussures, fermé à triple tour pour que personne ne puisse l'utiliser, bien caché dans un tas de tenue sexy dans mon armoire. Rem m'avait raconter son histoire, et plus particulièrement comment et pourquoi Jealous m'avait sauver la vie et pourquoi elle voulais resté avec moi.

Mes souvenirs me revenaient à cette soirée là...

 _"J'étais complètement saoule après avoir fêtée le nouvel an avec mes copines. J'avais décidée de rentrée à pied chez moi, vu que la boite de nuit n'était qu'a quelques minutes à pied de là. J'avais décider de passer par une petite ruelle pour faire raccourcis et d'un coup un homme était apparu devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ces mot car j'avais la peur de ma vie et les divers alcool qui continuaient de couler dans mes veines. L'homme était armé d'un couteau et tremblait. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que l'homme me parla._

 _-Personne au monde ne t'aime autant que moi. Je passe mes journée à te regarder, je veux te protégée._

 _J'étais resté sans voix face à ça. Mais ne voyant aucun réaction de ma part il avait brandit son couteau vers moi et avait essayer de me poignardé. J'avais fermée les yeux, préte à accepter ma mort mais l'homme s'était effondré à terre en se serrant la poitrine. Tout était finis."_

Ainsi, c'est Jealous qui m'avait sauver la vie. Et je crois bien que je ne le remercirais jamais assez pour ça. Je commence lentement à avoir de la compassion pour ce 'dieu de la mort.' J'ai toujours autant peur de Rem mais maintenant que tout à été dit, je peux avoir cofiance en elle et commencer à habiter ma nouvelle vie avec un shinigami dans mon dos.

En voyant le cahier, gisant dans la boite à carton, j'ai encore du mal à savoir que cette 'chose' soit une arme pour tuer des personnes. _Je pense utiliser cette arme pour faire plaisir à l'homme que j'aime._ Je repris mon manteau et repartis vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon Light. "Au fait, Rem, j'accepte le marché."

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Appartement de Light

Moi et Light nous avions encore jouer au tennis. Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai gagner le pari cette fois ci, devant des centaines de personnes. Et vu que le paris tiens toujours, il était obligé de m'écouter. J'avoue qu'au début, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise d'être avec un homme comme lui, c'est dire que quand quelqu'un vous saute dessus au premier rendez vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à avoir un lendemain avec cette personne.

Mais moi... j'ai eu des événements qui m'a bouleversé. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui, moi qui ai toujours aimé les filles voilà que je m'engageais dans une relation de... gay. Tout c'était passé tellement vite pendant les semaines qui ont suivis mon arrivée au Japon, mais je m'en suis quand même bien sortis. Le traumatisme dû au fait que j'ai été violé ne m'a pas trop laisser des séquelles. Je fais rarement des cauchemars pendant la nuit mais Light est toujours là pour me réconforter au cas où si ça n'allai pas. Mais bizarrement, il ne me touchais plus malgré mes 'petites invitations'.

Depuis peu, j'avais demander à Watari à ce qu'on prolonge le séjour au Japon. Je ne voulais pas partir de ce pays. Même si je ne connaissais rien, Light était toujours à mes cotés et il me rendais ma vie... hyper heureuse. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Bien sûr, il y a des jours où je souhaite vraiment lui faire ravaler sa fierté mais ces jour là ne sont rien par rapport à ce qu'il à enduré.

Nous étions rentré chez lui deux jours après l'exécution de Zaloize Nadale. Light était entrain de prendre sa douche pendant que j'avais consulté les dernières informations sur internet traitant l'affaire de Yotsuba. Certaines infos mentionnaient le fait que la patronne volait les revenus des autres entreprises, d'autre disaient que les 5 autres employer de Yotsuba avaient disparut dans des circonstances mystérieuses et d'autres encore disant que Yotsuba n'était pas vraiment une société mais sonnait plutôt comme une maison des horreurs. J'allais continuer la lecture face à ça mais une drôle de cassette avait piquer ma curiosité.

Je la regardait, étendue à terre. _Drôle de chose._ J'allais mettre la K7 dans le lecture quand Light revint de la salle de bain, le regard horrifié vers la cassette. Il avait couru et me l'avais arraché des mains et l'avais détruit en l'écrasant à terre et en le piétinant avec son pied. J'avais bien cru qu'il était devenu fou. Et puis quand on a sa patronne qui en rajoutait une couche quelques temps après, il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

 _"Nous avions enfin finis le match quand ladite patronne étaient venue vers nous -Light-chan... Félicitation. Je te lègue mon entreprise."_

Jalimya avait annoncé ça de bout en blanc. Comment pouvait t'on passer de simple secrétaire à patron d'une entreprise ? Je souris rien qu'avec cette pensée. _En même temps, je n'étais pas mieux..._ Même si je suis devenu son amant et un vulgaire mais simple sous-chef d'une entreprise connue, je restait quand même L, le grand détective de renommée mondiale. Tiens, à ce propos, ça me fait pensé que Watari ne m'avait donner plus aucune enquêtes ces jours-ci. Je devrais peut être lui téléphoner un de ses jours.

Je regardais par la fenêtre de 'notre' chambre et observais la lune en haut qui semblait danser avec les étoile. Je me sentais un peu seul. Light était partis depuis un bon bout de temps. _Je me demande quand est ce qu'il va revenir..._

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

Je parcourais encore les courriers du site de Wammy's House quand je vis un étrange E-mail provenant d'Interpole: 'Affaire Complexe. Besoin d'aide de L.' Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir des demandes comme ça. C'est avec curiosité que j'ouvrir le message qu'on m'avait envoyer. Dedans, se trouvait divers rapport d'autopsie similaire avec des photographies de scènes de crimes.

Je lisais que chaque cadavre retrouver n'avait aucun antécédent psychiatrique et qu'aucun d'eux ne prenaient de substance illicite. D'après eux, il n'y avait aucune arme du crime. Pas de poignard, pas de fusil et encore moins des armes pour se tuer. Je lu que chaque victime avec quelques chose en commun, c'était tout des PDGs d'entreprise connus comme Deadline et que chacune des personnes sont mortes mystérieusement sans que 75% d'entre elles n'avaient même pas une seule note ressemblant à un testament ou un dernier adieu. Elles avaient toutes comme cause de décès : Crise Cardiaque.

En feuilletant encore les pages, je me disais que cette fois-ci, les vacances étaient finis pour nous. _Quel dommage._ J'imprimais les feuilles et me dirigeais vers le poste de polie où plusieurs policiers avaient enquêtés et recherchés des informations sur Nadale de Yotsuba. Je déboulais dans le bureau de mon 'compagnon' avec les papiers imprimer en main "Mouchi*, il absolument faut que tu vois ça..."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Mouchi : Souchi (Souchiro) et Mon Chou assemblés. :3

... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Auteure (s'adressant au public) : Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire 'oh non ! Pas encore celle là', et bien cette fois ci sachez que je vais bien me forcer à continuer cette fanfic. Si je fais cette 2eme histoire, même si je dois m'arracher les cheveux en bossant sur la traduction de l'autre, c'est tout simplement parce que dans la première partie, j'avais complètement loupée des trucs importants. Je sens que certains ont pensé 'WTF ?' ou 'Quelle fanfic pourrie !' ou bien 'C'est quoi cette merde ?' ou encore 'Ok, je comprend que dalle à ce truc...' et bien voilà, en quelques sorte cette fanfic suivra la première partie avec divers flash-back qui expliquerait les 'certaines choses' importantes oubliées. Oh et encore une chose, cela suivre en quelque sorte l'univers de Death Note. Bon voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit et à la semaine prochaine. (dans son coin) Le combat n'est pas finis...


	3. Recherches

StatutFaceFiction : Pendant qu'il y en à qui font le 'balck friday' en dépensant 3/4 de ce qui leur reste de salaire, y en qui continuent quand même à bosser...

Disclaimer : (trop la flemme de la marquer à chaque fois)

Rating [M] : encore et toujours du lemoooonnn *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya. Souchiro x Watari.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Recherche**

* * *

Watari entra en trombe dans le bureau du chef de la police japonaise. Il vit le chef debout à coté de son fils en pleure.

"Je crois que tu arrive à un mauvais moment, Watari." Light renifla de plus belle. Watari lui demanda, perplexe "Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" Souchiro s'approcha de lui et lui fait tendre l'oreille pour que Light ne l'entende pas "Il se reproche d'avoir vu 'ton fils' dans une des très mauvaise position..." Watari lâcha un soupire. Ce n'était pas du tout la faute de Light, c'était la sienne. Il avait négliger le fait que même si L était un adulte de 26 ans, il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon fragile et sans défense et c'est même pour ça qu'il lui avait appris à se battre.

Il se souvenais que les derniers jours avant l'enlèvement, il avait passer le plus clair de sont temps avec Souchiro, croisant très peu L à l'hotel et n'y faisant presque pas attention. Il croyait que la ville était sûre mais personne ne pouvait se sentir à l'abri du moindre danger. Watari laissa ses pensées de côté et s'approcha de Light tout en donnant en même temps le rapport de divers autopsie à Souchiro. Il posa doucement une main sur le dos du jeune secrétaire "Yagami-kun..."

Light releva la tête, les yeux trempés de larmes. "Vous en faites une drôle de tête..."

Souchiro lis les rapports tout en écoutant son amant discrètement.

"Allons, vous n'allez pas vous apitoyer sur votre sort." Il mis un doigt sur le menton de Light, le faisant signe de le regarder dans se yeux "Reprenez-vous, jeune homme."

"Ils l'on..." Watari le coupa "Le passé c'est le passé, Yagami-kun. C'est finis maintenant. Tout est finis. Il n'y a plus rien qui devrait vous tracasser."

Souchiro vis toujours la bonté qui se lisait dans les yeux de son amant, il se disait que Watari ferait un très bon beau-père pour Light. Cet homme savait écouter et comprendre les autres. Quand, il avait ce même homme frappée une femme, il se disait que parfois les gens peuvent perdre leur moyen. Un

Light se leva de sa chaise "J'ai..." Watari passa une main sur l'épaule de son futur 'beau-fils'. "Vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé à L."

"Il à été 'forcé'. D'une autre part je l'ai moi aussi forcé..."

"Mais vous ne devez pas vous en préoccupé." Watari marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre "Est ce la raison pour lequel je sens une tension dans l'aire entre vous deux ?"

Light hocha la tête. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais on toqua à la porte. "Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard."

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Après un énième appel et en tombant encore sur le répondeur de Light, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées sur les derniers événements et sur son comportement. Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue en espérant tombé sur le moindre indice. Il y a quelques temps, l'affaire de disparition en série des employer de Zaloize Nadale avait été clos, les journaux avaient beaucoup parlé de 'la grosse vache qui torturait ses collègues' mais la disparition de ces derniers laissait un vide à cette affaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas me décider à laisser tomber cette affaire si facilement. La question me revenait sans cesse en tête. ' _Où sont les employer de Yotsuba ?_ '

En voyant les quelques peu témoignages recueillit, je vis que Makoto faisait partie des rares employer de cette société. Connaissant un peu ses habitudes, je savais où est ce que je pouvais la trouver à cette heure ci. J'avais plusieurs questions à lui poser sur cette entreprise, sur les employer et surtout sur leur patronne... Je m'arrêtais devant un bâtiment connu et j'attrapais mon téléphone et composa son numéro.

 ***tuuuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuut*** Une voix fatigué me répondit "Oui ?"

"Mlle Makoto ?"

"' _Miss_ ' Lawliet ? Que me vaut cette bonne surprise et ce dérangement ? Avez vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?"

"Oui, il est exactement 22h48 et 7 secondes."

Elle essaya de paraître comique malgré sa fatigue "Toujours tout aussi ponctuel, ô grand détective de renommé mondiale..."

"J'ai besoin de vous parlez sérieusement, 'chère' directrice de marketing."

"Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Light-chan ?"

"Non, loin de là... Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous brusquer, mais je dois absolument vous poser quelque question sur Yotsuba."

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire, _L_."

"Je crois bien que, au contraire, vous avez des tas de choses à me dire, Mlle S."

" ... "

"Makoto-chan... s'il vous plait, il fait 25° en dessous de zéro, il commence à neigé, j'ai mon t-shirt et mon pantalon habituel, ma capacité de raisonnement et à 74% et j'ai besoin d'une énorme tranche de cheesecake pour vous parler."

"Où êtes vous en ce moment ?"

"Juste devant chez vous."

" ... "

Je raccrocha le téléphone en entendant Makoto se lever à la vitesse de l'éclair de l'autre coté du fil.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light : Tu me donne envie de vomir.

Zaloize : Tu crois être le seul ? On à même pas finis de parler de mon personnage ici. Sans compter le fait que j'aurais encore du travail au prochain chapitre.

Auteure ***soupire*** : Vos gueules...


	4. Renaissance

StatutFaceFiction : Meilleur mois de toute l'année ^.^

Disclaimer : (trop la flemme de la marquer à chaque fois)

Rating [M] : encore et toujours du lemoooonnn *\\(^_^)/* (et comme cadeau 'd'avance' je vous donne un petit lemon)

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya. Souchiro x Watari.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Renaissance**

* * *

Makoto toucha le bouton de la porte d'entrée et sortie sur le pallier habillée d'un peignoir. Quand elle vit L monté les escaliers, elle ne put s'empecher d'etre inquiète mais surtout en colère contre lui. "Tu est malade ou quoi, Ryuzaki ?!"

"Prépare moi un café avec des tas de morceaux de sucres, Makoto-chan..."

Makoto lança un regard épineux vers l'intrus qui se croyait tout permis. "Et la politesse, c'est pour les martiens ?"

L soupira "S'il te plait ?"

Makoto lui lança un petit sourire en laissant entré L. "L'eau chaude sera bientôt prête..."

L referma la porte derrière lui et alla installer sur une des chaises du salon. Makoto entendis un long sifflement sur la casserole et alla éteindre le feu. Elle pris un sachet de thé et le déposa dans une petite tasse en porcelaine et saupoudra la sienne d'une espèce de poudre brune chocolaté. L sortis un bloc-note et un crayon derrière son dos et les posa sur la table. Quand Makoto prépara son habituel cacao chaud, elle s'installa en face du détective. "Je n'ai pas de morceau de sucre car ça me fait perde du temps pour me préparé. Je prend toujours du sucre en poudre comme ça ma boisson ne perd pas de temps à dissoudre la poudre."

"Sage décision, Makoto-chan." L pris 5 grosses cuillères et les déposa dans sa tasse.

Makoto croisa ses jambe. "Alors... de quoi voulez vous me parler, ô grand détective ?"

L déposa sa tasse et prépara son crayon. "Je sais que tu as des informations importantes sur Yotsuba et j'aimerais les connaitre. D'abord, quel était ton travail là-bas et quel était le rôle de Jalimya ?"

"Jalimya était une des 7 employer 'normal', elle s'occupait des appel téléphoniques tandis que moi, je jouait les femmes de ménages ?"

"Tu pourrais me donner un petit peu plus de précisions sur ce 'travail' ? Qu'est ce que tu faisait réellement ?"

"Eh bien... Vu que ça remonte à longtemps, je ne me souviens que de l'époque où notre 'harcèlement' à commencer. Je sais que 2 mois après nous avoir engager, Jalimya recevait des appels téléphoniques anonymes sur son téléphone, ses divers comptes et e-mail était piratés et une grande partie de ses économies avaient disparues. Moi, j'avais plutôt les toilettes à nettoyer et à chaque fois, je voyais les toilettes rempli d'excréments immondes, des bureaux en désordres et divers produits importants qui disparaissaient ou se mélangeaient. Peu de temps après, on à commencer à nous harceler chez nous. Parfois c'était des lettres écrit avec de mots sortis tout droit d'un journal, parfois c'était une poubelle et parfois nos murs était tagués."

Le visage de L était rempli de peine, il connaissait souvent ce genre de situation quand une victime se faisait harcelé "Vous n'avez pas déposer plainte ?"

"Ah quoi bon ?" Makoto pris une gorgée "On savait que c'était tout Yotsuba qui nous faisait la misère, mais comme ils était puissant on ne pouvaient rien faire. Jalimya et moi, on ne vivait que de RIS à l'époque. On essayer de faire bonne figure tout en gardant notre boulot. Si on avait démissionner à ce moment là, on nous coupait nos revenus et on perdais notre petite chambre miteuse toute les deux."

L marqua sur le papier tout ce que Makoto venait de dire "Comment avez pû vous en sortir ? Et pourquoi à ce moment là, vous n'avez toujours pas déposer plaintes ?"

"J'ai-" L la fixa d'un air curieux "Vous ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler, L."

"Makoto-chan, tôt ou tard, je finirais bien par apprendre la vérité. Il faut que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur Yotsuba."

Elle se leva de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre "J'ai honte de parler de ça ! Ça nous as aidée dans un sens, mais je ne veux plus en parler."

"Je peux vous promettre que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous."

"Hmph. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai L. Vous dites ça seulement pour me rassurez."

" ... "

"Mais je vais quand même vous dire le secret de notre réussite..." Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre "J'avais vraiment eu marre de ce boulot de merde... J'ai donc été forcée de démissionner. Ne pouvant pas porter plainte, je risquais de faire perdre à Jalimya, son seul abri. Alors pour que elle ne s'inquiète de rien... je.. je me suis..."

"Qu'avez vous fait, Makoto-chan ?"

"J'ai vendue mon corps." Elle fit un petit sourire face à la surprise qui se lisait dans les yeux du détective "C'est drôle, n'est ce pas, L ?"

" ... "

"Et en tans que 'pute', je devais rapporter un maximum pour nous nourrir. Et le plus génial dans mon deuxième travail 'merdique', c'est que le premier me rapportais encore plus de fric que le premier. Je gardais le secret et me faisait discrète pour pas être découverte. Et un jour, j'ai commencer à avoir une addiction." L resta silencieux "Par pour la drogue ou autre cochonneries dans ce genre. Même si j'étais au plus bas niveau, je tenais à restée la même plutôt que de ressemelée à une 'vrai pute' et finir en tans que zombie quand j'aurais atteins les 50 ans. Mon addiction à moi c'était les jeux."

"Vous jouer à quoi ?"

"A des jeux du style 'euromillion'."

"Je suppose qu'un jour c'est grâce à ça que vous avez pû vous sortir de cet enfer."

Makoto sourit à L "Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour là. Le jour où j'ai vu les chiffres à l'écran, bien alignés et tous dans l'ordre. Le jour où j'ai empocher le chèque de 45 milliards d'euro, le jour j'ai acheter cet appartement et celui de Jalimya. Le jour où j'ai vu ma meilleure amie sourire et sauter de joie pour la toute première fois quand je lui ai expliquer la situation. Elle en revenait pas elle aussi. Cet argent... nous a sauvée la vie. On à monter Deadline ensemble avec ça."

"Est-ce qu'elle savait pour votre 'activité' ?"

"Non." Makoto mis une main sur la table, menaçant L du regard "Et je vous prie de garder 'ça' pour vous L."

"Je suis un homme d'honneur, Mlle Makoto-chan."

Makoto repris une gorgée de sa tasse "Je suis sérieuse L..." Sa vue se brouilla avec des larmes "Il y a des choses dans ce monde qui ne doivent jamais être dites, même sur son propre lit de mort. Et si on n'a toujours pas porté plainte, c'est parce que on ne veut pas s'attardées sur ce genre de conneries. Tôt ou tard, Yotsuba allait payer le prix de nos souffrances." Elle ferma les yeux repensant au cadavre de Kyosuke Higuchi. Dans la société, il était le plus pire, regardant sans cesse en dessous de sa culotte "Et à ce que j'ai vue, j'ai été soulagée de savoir que des salopards comme eux soient en enfer."

"Et pour Jalimya ?"

"Ça, c'est à elle d'expliquer sa version..."

"Bon. Question suivante : décrivez-moi un peut comment était l'entreprise. Quel était leur but ?"

"Eh bien... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la principal PDG, Zaloize Nadale, détestais avoir de la concurrence... Je savais juste que ils faisaient tout pour géré une sorte 'd'héritage' de famille. Comme une espèce de banque en fait."

L marqua à nouveau sur le bloc note, bientôt les deux premières pages étaient remplies "Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que l'entreprise soit une banque ?"

"Non, jamais."

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que cette 'entreprise' était un espèce que Quiproquo pour moi. Tantôt, ils faisaient tout pour géré une sorte de banque en essayant de garder un héritage familiale avec notaires sous leur coupe, tantôt, ils vendaient toutes sortes d'articles comme des vêtements, bijoux ou objets high-tech."

"Mais quand vous parlez de concurrence... quel genre de personne Zaloize Nadale faisait face ?"

"Vous connaissez U-ber, la société des taxis ? Ou encore Air-Austral, la société qui gère plusieurs avion dans un aéroport ?"

L réfléchissa deux secondes "Mh, moui."

"Voilà, le genre de personne qu'elle défait. Des espèce de 'gros gibier'." L remarqua le petit sourire en coin de Makoto "Et comme par hasard, ces hommes sont morts pile au moment où j'ai remarquée que Yotsuba s'était développée..."

L écrivait sur une autre page et la remplissait. Puis une troisième et une quatrième étaient remplies de la couleur du stylo du détective. L ferma le bloc-note et se leva, fatigué d'être resté assis. "Bon, dernière question."

"Hm ?"

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que Light-kun m'aime à nouveau ?"

Makoto bu la dernière gorgée de sa tasse en s'étranglant. Depuis que L était entré chez elle, elle subissait un sorte d'interrogatoire de police et maintenant le détective lui posait une question assez personnel. "Dans votre relation c'est toi qui fait le ukie, non ?" L hocha la tête, rougissant

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'a pas besoin de faire tans d'effort pour qu'il t'aime. Il est très fou amoureux de toi, L Lawliet. Ça se voit au premier abord." L s'approcha timidement de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se refis une tasse de cacao et savourais à nouveau la saveur du produit laitier qui allait la refaire dormir pour le lendemain matin. Il se pencha à son oreille en rougissant encore plus. "Oui... mais disons qu'il... ne me touche plus."

La jeune chef de marketing manqua de faire tombée sa tasse à terre à l'entente de ses mots. Pas parce que le plus grand et célèbre détective du monde travaillait dans la même société qu'elle, bien qu'elle s'y était habituée elle restait quand même une grande fan de lui, mais parce que ce dernier avait l'air de lui donner une immense confiance pour ce genre de 'confidence'. "Je vois..."

Elle pris une gorgée de sa tasse tandis que L alla se s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon avec sa même position fœtal, piochant divers sucreries que Makoto laissait traînée dans un bol. "L'ennuie, c'est que je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine, surtout en ce qui concerne deux hommes..."

L vit quelques guimauves en formes de vierge Marie et en piocha une en détaillant la 'drôle' de sucrerie "Alors, tu ne peux vraiment pas m'aider ?"

"Disons que, dans un sens, oui."

"Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" L passa sa langue sur la sucrerie et vie qu'elle était peu sucrée, il l'a mis en bouche croqua dedans et savoura la saveur sucrée, surpris.

"Si votre couple manque vraiment de... d'énergie, on va dire, tu devrais faire en sorte que Light-chan ai envie de toi."

"Mais il ne veut plus- "

Makoto le coupa avant qu'il ne se sente gêné par ces paroles. "Le seul moyen de voir qu'il s'intéresse toujours à toi..." L se tû pendant que Makoto fit une pause "C'est que tu dois jouer le seme à ton tour." Makoto lui fit un clin d'oeil pendant que le plus grand détective du monde manqua de s'étouffer avec sa guimauve. Il remarqua le sourire le la femme.

"Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire ' _Lawliet-chan_ '."

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

 _"Il y a eu divers rapport d'autopsie comme quoi, certains hommes seraient morts d'une crise cardiaque. Mais pour le moment, tu devrais rentré chez toi et te reposer, Light."_

Rentré chez moi... Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Non, je ne peux vraiment pas rentré chez moi avec une tête pareil, surtout si je doit affronter le corps de L complètement souillé. Les images de son viol se repassaient en boucle dans ma tête et je ne pouvais me résoudre à le toucher. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Pourquoi est ce quand j'ai enfin pu trouvé quelqu'un, la vie fait tout pour le détruire ? Est que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dans une autre vie ? Ou est ce que mon nom est juste un simple nom de famille comme tans d'autre et donc je devrais arrêtez de m'en moquer ? Est ce que je dois vraiment apprendre à aimer une fille pour pouvoir être heureux ?

Tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Je ne pourrais jamais aimé ou être aimé d'une femme. Je suis un genre de mec efféminé. _Et si j'étais une femme dans un corps d'homme ?_

Voilà que je commençais à divaguer. Moi ? Une femme ? C'est vrai que je leur ressemble d'un coté en essayant d'être toujours parfait. _Allons, calme toi, Light. Tu divague._

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, je vis l'appartement. Peut être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, m'aidera à me remettre d'aplomb. Si je ne fais plus rien à L ce soir, il va falloir que j'ai demander conseil à Jalimya pour savoir ce qui se passe avec moi. _Je sais que la seule qui peut m'aider, c'est elle..._

* * *

Quand Light entra dans son appartement, le calme l'accueillit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, lassé de cette énième journée où il avait encore pleuré à chaudes larmes. Il entra à peine dans la chambre qu'une main l'agrippa et le fit basculer sur son lit. Light vit L debout derrière lui, torse nu et avait une lueur affamé dans ses yeux. L sauta sur Light et tenta de le déshabiller par tout les moyens. Light se débattis et voulu repousser son adversaire en douceur "L ? Qu- Qu'est ce que- ?" L le fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement sur la bouche.

L réussit à épingler Light sur le lit et mis ses deux bars au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une seule main. L se pencha vers Light "Je ne peux plus le supporter, Light-kun. C'est toi qui à commencer et maintenant que je suis tout à toi, tu ne m'embrasse même plus."

Light tressaillit à cette pensé "Tu as été abusé, L. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

"Tss. Et tu crois vraiment que cet 'événement m'a fait quelque chose ? Tu crois parce que j'ai été 'forcé" par quelqu'un d'autre que ça te donne le droit de le plus me toucher."

Light détourna le regard. L pris son menton et le força à le regarder "Je peux comprendre que tu ai eu peur pour moi, 'Light-chan' mais dit toi bien qu'en tans que 'grand détective' j'ai connu bien plus pire dans ma vie que ce que j'ai subit quand j'étais dans cette cave."

"C-Comment ça ?"

"Je t'en parlerais demain, promis. Mais pour l'instant..." L sortis une paire de menottes derrière son pantalon. Light rougissa en pensant à ce que le détective allait lui faire et se sentis attaché au lit. L l'embrassa dans le cou et lui souffla à l'oreille "...j'ai tellement envie de toi, Lighto-kun." Il mordis son oreille et défit les vêtements du secrétaire. D'abord la veste et la chemise de travail, dont il prit plaisir en passant ses doigts sur les petits bouts de chair, ensuite la ceinture, tout en caressant son ventre et puis il fit abaisser le pantalon, laissant voir que le secrétaire portait un joli slip nappé de cœur.

L passa une main sur la bosse qui commençait à se formé et commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens sur le membre de Light. Ce dernier sentis une chaleur montée en lui de plus en plus. Quand il sentis la bite de Light bien dure, L abaissa le slip de Light allant rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements inférieur et enleva les sien. Il s'abaissa au niveau du membre et le pris en bouche tout en massant ses boules. "L- Merde ! C'est- " Light gémissa et tenta de se décroché des menottes. Il voulait tellement le prendre, là tout de suite.

L arrêta de sucer Light et le branla tout en le regardant dans ses yeux "As tu envie de moi, Light-kun ?" Light se tortilla sous L. Le secrétaire devenait de plus en plus fou à la vue que le plus grand détective du monde était sur lui et voulait à tout prix le baiser.

"O-Oui." L hocha la tête et pris un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir. Il en sortis une grande quantité et enduisa le membre de Light avec tout en continuant de le caresser. "L... si tu continua comme ça, je vais finir par venir."

L regarda Light sévèrement "Alors là, il n'en est pas question !" il se mis à quatre pattes sur Light et pris son membre en main. L dirigea la bite de Light vers son entré et se força à ignoré la douleur et a se détendre.

"Mhhh." Light sentis que L se forçait, il voulu arretez mais il oublia qu'il était toujours attaché au lit. "L, tu est sérré. Ne-" Light se fit L avec la bouche de L sur la sienne.

Quand il sentis le bite de Light à l'intérieur de lui, L commença à bouger ses hanches. Light fit danser ses genoux à mesure que son approché approchais rapidement. Leur respiration accélérais de plus en plus vite pour les deux hommes. Light mordit sa lèvres en tenta de ne pas hurler de plaisir. "Li-Light-kun..." "A-Ah. Ou-Oui."

"Je suis-" L n'eu pas ne finir sa phrase qu'il éjacula sur le ventre de Light dans un râle de plaisir avec des étoiles pleins les yeux "LIGHT !" Le secrétaire donna un coup de hanche vers le haut et hurla le nom de son amant en venant en lui "L !"

Les deux hommes se calmèrent après cette partie de jambes en l'air. L vit que le secrétaire avait non seulement pris plaisir mais qu'il s'était également évanouis.

L détacha Light, se retira de lui malgré que son cul dégoulinait de sperme et s'effondra près de son amant "Makoto-chan avait raison, pour finir. De temps en temps, le seme et l'uke doivent changer de place." Il donna un bisou à Light et se blottis contre lui en remontant la couverture. "Bonne nuit, 'Raito-chan'."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Auteure #Grand Sourire# : Merci de m'avoir aidée pour ce chapitre 'chère' copine.

Zaloize : Je t'emmerde.

Jalimya : Et moi dans tout ça ?

Auteure : Regarde le script.

Jalimya : Hum... Ok. Ça me va. DANS COMBIEN DE CHAPITRE ?

Auteure (posant une main sur l'épaule de Jalimya) : La 'guerre' n'est pas finie...

L et Light (menaçant l'auteure avec des épées) : Non... elle vient tout juste de commencer.

Auteure : Oh, taisez vous, vous deux. Si je continue cette histoire (pointant L du doigt) c'est en partie de ta faute.

L : ...

Light : T'es morte !

 _*petit musique avec un violon*_

Jalimya : Run !


	5. L Kira

StatutFaceFiction : Trop heureuse. Ma meilleure amie joue au même jeue que moi (et je m'en suis même pas rendue compte) x)

Disclaimer : (trop la flemme de la marquer à chaque fois)

Rating [M] : lemoooonnn *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya. Souchiro x Watari.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Elle Kira**

* * *

Makoto laissa tomber son gros dossier sur le bureau du 'nouveau patron'. "Argh, j'en peux vraiment plus, Yagami-sama !"

Light ne tiqua pas à cette fatigue qu'il commençait à s'habituer. Depuis que Jalimya avait laisser tomber son entreprise pour se concentrer sur sa vie, tout en vérifiant les moindres problèmes à distance, il avait la charge d'une centaines d'employer sur les mains. "C'est le prix à payer pour ce qui s'est passer hier soir, Miss Makoto."

Makoto s'assit dans le fauteuil et se massa ses bras qui étaient douloureux, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire ça toute la journée. C'était à peine le matin et elle était déjà aussi fatigué que les autres employer. Elle parcourra la pièce du regard et ne vis aucun signe de L en vue "Votre... 'fiancée'... est venu chez moi, hier soir. C'est à lui de souffrir, pas à moi..."

Light releva la tête et lança un regard peu-furieux et mi-souriant vers Makoto. "Surveillez votre langue, Miss Marketing-chan."

Makoto bouda dans son coin. Quand elle entendis la porte du bureau ouvrit, elle se retourna rapidement et sourit à celui qui venait d'entré.

L vit la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire sarcastique "Bien dormit, Makoto-chan ?"

"Je vous hais, détective de renommé mondiale..." Elle croisa les bras et bouda sur sa chaise. Light voulu embrassé son amant mais il y avait quelqu'un qui gênait dans cette pièce "Mlle Makoto, vous n'auriez rien de mien à faire ?" Makoto fixa les deux hommes, le regard plein d'étoiles, tandis que son esprit cria ' _Yaoi en vue_ '. "C'est bon, je vous laisse. Elle se leva de la chaise et partis en gesticulant la clé Usb qui se trouvait autour de son cou. "A tout à l'heure, Monsieur le directeur et Miss Lawliet."

Quand elle claqua la porte, Light se dirigea vers L et commença à défaire sa chemise. "Mh, Light-kun... Pas ici."

"Tu m'a trop manqué."

"Ça fait juste 5 minutes que j'étais partis."

Light mordilla son cou en enlevant sa chemise "Je sais."

L se fit pousser jusqu'au bureau où Light le chevaucha. Il défit son pantalon mais fut encore interrompu par quelqu'un qui entrait dans la pièce.

Makoto ouvrit la porte avec un papier à la min et sourit à la vue que les deux hommes lui donnait. _Eh ben il perdent pas de temps..._ Light rougis mais ne se releva pas pour autant. "Au fait, Yagami-sama... je suis venue que Miss Jalimya viendra faire une petit inspection demain matin..."

L rougissant de plus belle avant que sa 'conseillère' n'arrive et les interromps "SORS !"

Makoto se reteint de rire et partis, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 _Pov de Misa_

"Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu est sérieuse ?"

Je tenais mon téléphone collé à mon oreille. Ça faisait une demi-heure que je discutais avec Honda Asako, ma camarde de cour et ma meilleure rivale de la classe de théatre. Nous avions prévue de nous rejoindre au studio photo de Teru Mikami, notre cher patron. Je lui avait dit que je lui laissait la première place car je lui avait expliquer que je voulais travailler dans la même entreprise de ce beau gosse de Light Yagami.

Je lui répondit d'un air trop excitée "Mais tu te rend compte ? Si je suis engagée là-bas, même en étant un commis au poubelle, je pourrais voir mon mec tout les jours."

Honda soupira à l'autre bout du fil. "Bon changeons de sujet. C'est ta vie, je ne peut rien y faire.."

"Alors ? De quoi est ce que tu veut parler ?"

Je sentis à son silence qu'elle était gênée "E-Eh bien, t'as entendue les dernières nouvelles ? Il parait que tout les criminels qui ont été relâchés en liberté son morts."

Je me retenis de rire face à ça. "Mouais."

"Comment ça 'mouais' ? T'es pas contente..."

"Oh tu sais. Beaucoup de personnes meurt. On vit on meurt, c'est ainsi que va la vie."

"Oui mais sauf que là, tout les criminels en liberté ou ceux qu'on en parle dans les médias tombent un à un. Et celui qu'on doit remercier ça c'est Kira."

 _Hein ?_ "Kira ?"

"Oui, c'est un nom donner pour la personne qui tue les mauvaises personnes." Elle râle un moment "Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer par téléphone sinon mon forfait s'épuise. Cherche juste le mot Kira sur internet."

Honda me raccrocha sans plus d'explication. Je fouilla un peu dans mon ordinateur et trouva un site web crée où se trouvais un cœur avec des ailes, et le tonnes de messages affublaient sur le site. J'enregistrais la page tout en me commençant à me préparée pour l'école. Je pris mon sac et me retournais vers Rem qui n'avait pas bouger de toute la matinée "Rem. Demain croise les doigts pour moi. Je vais passer un entretien d'embauche à Deadine."

"Bonne chance pour ça, Misa."

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

Asakura Nishiki : Accusé de viol avec préméditation

Mort le 5 décembre

Cause : Crise Cardiaque

Mitsunari Ishida : Accusé de meurtre et tentative de meurtre

Mort le 30 novembre

Cause : Crise Cardiaque

Yumi Shoujy : Accusée de terrorisme et d'incendie

Morte le 11 décembre

Cause : Crise Cardiaque

Shura et Shonari Acenosung : Accusés de détournement de mineur et de prostitution

Mort le 27 novembre

Cause : Crise Cardiaque

Rina Daskumo : Accusée de fraude et de piratage

Morte le 18 novembre

Cause : Crise Cardiaque

...

Chaque rapport d'autopsie me rapportais la même réponse. Tous ces criminels sont mort d'une crise cardiaque pendant leur liberté. Je me souvenais que de rare visage qui ont eu affaire à la justice qu'on avait montré dans les médias mais la plupart d'entre eux était rendu non coupable, faute de preuves. Quand je vois ça, je me dis qu'il y a forcément un mystère qui pèse sur la ville.

Je téléphona à la seule et unique personne qui pouvait enquêter de la manière aussi discrète au monde.

Après quelques minutes de tonalité, la même voix que j'avais connu pendant toutes ces années, me répondit. "Qu'est ce qui se passe Watari ?"

"Est tu occupé en ce moment, L ?"

"Oui."

Je lachais un soupire "On a un problème..."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Jalimya : Pas beaucoup de détails, cette fois ci.

Light : Surement parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle écrit vraiment de la merde.

Auteure : Je t'emmerde, Light.

Light sursauta.

Auteure : Je suis vraiment très occupée en ce moment...


End file.
